


Oral Anxieties

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a scene where Stiles tries to leave because he just thinks he messes everything up and that he can't do anything right, but Derek goes after him and won't let him leave?</p><p>Why yes I can... might turn it into porn though. Definitely did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Anxieties

"I should go…" Stiles muttered under his breath, but the volume didn’t matter, Derek heard it anyway. 

He sat up, brows drawn together in confusion and shock, “What?”

"I… I’m not doing anything right. I can’t… I can’t do this, Derek. I’m bad at everything and I’ll only fuck it up and you deserve better than this."

Derek rolled his eyes, shaking his head frantically as he scooted forward to take Stiles’ face between his hands. His thumbs rubbed his cheeks comfortingly, forcing Stiles’ to look at him with those golden eyes filled with self-doubt.

"You are going to do fine. You’re a natural at everything and it doesn’t matter about good or bad. There’s no such thing in this case. Stop worrying about it because there’s no way I’m letting you leave."

Derek could see the ‘but’ on his lips, so he tilted his head forward and kissed it off. “You’re being ridiculous, you will do fine.”

"But what if I bite your dick off?"

Derek snorted, his laugh forcing right out his nose despite himself, “You’re not going to bite my dick off Stiles.”

"What if… what if I start to gag?"

"Then you gag, you’re not going to be able to deepthroat someone on your first go unless you don’t have a gag reflex or something. This isn’t a porno, Stiles. This is just us."

"What if… what if…" Stiles was searching for excuses now and Derek wasn’t having any of it. He pulled Stiles up as he shifted back on the bed, making him settle between his spread legs on top of him as he laid back. 

"What if my jaw locks and I’m stuck like that for the rest of my life?"

Derek smiled, leaning up to kiss him between his words, “You won’t look anymore silly than the usual faces you make.”

"What if-" Derek kissed him softly, his own lips responding now, "your cock ring gets stuck on my tongue ring?"

"Neither of us have any piercings anywhere on our bodies," Derek answered, sure that Stiles was searching movie references at this point, and kissed him again. It was deeper this time, longer but Stiles still broke away to mumble.

"You don’t know that. You haven’t seen me naked yet. What if I’m the one with the cock ring?"

Derek grinned, pulling away when Stiles tried to realign their lips this time, “Then I’ll take my sweet time rolling my tongue around your cock ring.”

"Dear sweet jesus will you come with me next week to get my dick pierced?"

Derek laughed again, pulling Stiles down with a firm hand to the back of his neck. Stiles moaned against his lips, shoving his tongue into Derek’s mouth turning the kiss wet and filthy. He didn’t know how Stiles would ever think he’d be bad at giving oral with a mouth like that… especially when thoughts of that mouth on him consumed his thoughts since the first time he saw Stiles with a pencil in his mouth. 

"How about," Derek mouthed against Stiles’ lips when they finally stopped kissing for a chance to breathe before rolling them over so that Derek was laying on top of Stiles now, "I give you a little… example first."

Stiles brow rose, questioning his boyfriend until Derek slipped down his body and knelt on the floor where Stiles had previously been. When Stiles was dragged until his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed and Derek was nestled between his thighs, all confusion was gone. 

"Shit yeah that sounds, fuck yeah okay."

Derek’s hands slid up Stiles’ thighs, warming them through his jeans and making Stiles sigh in anticipation. 

He was so nervous his legs were starting to shake a bit and that didn’t stop when Derek’s fingers unbuttoned his pants or pulled the zipper down. He bit his lower lip, watching as Derek’s hands traced the waistband of his jeans before tugging them down. Stiles lifted his hips to help him, arms shaking as well until his boxer clad butt found the bed again.

Then Derek did something that took Stiles’ ability to think away. He put his open mouth to Stiles’ dick  _through_ his boxers and started mouthing at him. Licking him and getting him wet through the thin layer of fabric and Stiles’ lost all ability to hold himself up by his arms. His back hit the bed with a soft thud and his mouth opened in a silent moan.

Everything was a sensation overload. The warm tongue pressing against him, the fabric of his boxers tugging at him, Derek’s fingers pressing into the dips of his hips before sliding up under his boxers and pulling them down. Stiles’ hips lifted without thinking and he barely had time to blush about being fully exposed in front of Derek Hale before said man’s mouth was on his cock.

Stiles jumped, the moan forcing its way out of his lungs as he felt Derek’s lips on his bare cock. His tongue pushing out and curling around his dick from base to tip. Then the head of his penis was inside someone’s mouth and Stiles thought he was going to black out from how good it felt. 

He writhed against the bed, fingers gripping the sheets as Derek lowered his mouth on his cock, wetting him with his tongue before bobbing back up. He hadn’t even taken in half of his cock and it still felt phenomenal.

Derek Hale: professional cock sucker. Who knew.

His tongue was swirling around the head, licking off the precome that Stiles knew he was leaking like crazy, and he hit all the sensitive spots Stiles would focus on when masturbating. His tongue pressed into a spot just below his head and Stiles gasped, hand flying down to bury his fingers in Derek’s thick hair. He didn’t pull or push, he just wanted to touch him, to hold him, to have some sort of connection to this man who was fucking his mouth on his cock. 

Which Derek actually started to do, just bobbed up and down, taking Stiles further into his mouth each time. 

He had a good length of Stiles’ dick in his mouth when he closed his lips around him and sucked, actually  _sucked_  him wet and hard, and Stiles screamed, arching his hips up so fast that Derek’s hands pressed firmly down on his thighs in the next second.

Stiles was a pornographic mess, he could just imagine. Wriggling on the bed, fingers gripping Derek’s head, mouth open obscenely as the noises coming from his throat.

One of Derek’s hands started massaging his thigh as he slowed down, taking his time licking all of Stiles’ erection again instead of sucking him, it gave Stiles a chance to breathe. Until Derek’s hand moved closer to his crotch and fondled his balls, rubbing them and massaging them as he sealed his lips around Stiles’ head again and sank down onto him.

Stiles barely had a chance to warn Derek, he gasped, “Der- com-” and tried to pull him off but Derek growled and that… that vibration… sent Stiles soaring over the edge, crying out Derek’s name and a litany of curse words as he came down Derek’s throat.

Derek’s mouth milked him through his orgasm, making Stiles whimper until Derek pulled back, Stiles’ cock falling from his lips with a wet pop. 

"Christ!" Stiles exhaled, running his hand through his sweaty hair as Derek climbed back up his body, settling down next to him and drawing patterns on his chest with his fingers. Stiles’s nerves were still so sensitive that he twitched and gasped at the touch.

Turning his head, he captured Derek’s lips in a deep kiss. It tasted like Derek and something saltier… something that definitely Stiles’ come and that was hot. 

"I will  _definitely_ be returning the favor,” Stiles announced against Derek’s lips, making them both laugh when he added, “right after I regain feeling in my legs.”

**Author's Note:**

> More fics on [my tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) (I update more regularly there)


End file.
